<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i just wanna know you by ohmyheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077785">i just wanna know you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheart/pseuds/ohmyheart'>ohmyheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Love at First Sight, M/M, do you project yourself onto han jisung's lyrics or are you normal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheart/pseuds/ohmyheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Jisung didn’t believe in love at first sight.</p><p>He thought it was a cute idea, and if he saw it in a movie, he wouldn’t complain, but he thought it wouldn’t make complete sense in reality. Ironic, considering what a hopeless romantic he was.</p><p>To him, you couldn’t fall for someone without knowing anything about them. The whole point of being in love was loving everything about the person, not just what you see at first glance.</p><p> </p><p>In which Jisung learns what love at first sight means to him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i just wanna know you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i listened to close and suddenly google docs was open oops its short but also i had no plan with this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Han Jisung didn’t believe in love at first sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought it was a cute idea, and if he saw it in a movie, he wouldn’t complain, but he thought it wouldn’t make complete sense in reality. Ironic, considering what a hopeless romantic he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To him, you couldn’t fall for someone without knowing anything about them. The whole point of being in love was loving </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the person, not just what you see at first glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han Jisung didn’t believe in love at first sight, at least not at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His morning schedule was the same. He would wake up, get ready for work, leave his apartment and buy a small breakfast, hop on the bus, get off at his stop, and arrive at the vet’s office by 9 am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s done this every day for two years, which made him well acquainted with the faces he saw every morning on the bus and on his walk to work. There was the brother and sister who would walk past him on their way to school, a businessman who was never not on his phone, a woman who always napped on the bus with her headphones on, and many others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Jisung saw a new person sitting on the bus one morning, he got curious, and when the stranger lifted their head, Jisung felt all the air in his lungs disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides the fact that he was probably the most beautiful man Jisung had ever seen in his life, there was nothing remarkable about what the man was doing. He was just sitting and scrolling on his phone, but for some reason, Jisung found it to be the most alluring thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about the stranger that made him want to switch seats and sit next to him, but he held himself back. He looked away from him before he could get caught staring, but he couldn’t help but steal a few more glances as the ride went on, taking in every detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had wavey, light brown hair, like the colour of butterscotch, and a side profile and sculpted face that could put marble statues to shame. Every so often, he would look out the window, and Jisung was completely enamoured by how the sun reflected off his eyes and made them shine. Jisung felt like he had tunnel vision every time he looked up at the stranger. Everyone on the bus disappeared, leaving only the stranger as a bright colour in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strangest part about Jisung’s fascination wasn’t how pretty the man looked, but by how much he wanted to say even just a single word to him. He felt like the stars would align the moment he got the most basic information from the stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bus stopped and the stranger stood up, making his way to the door. For a moment, Jisung wanted to speak to him, but the feeling of his heart almost bursting from his chest stopped him as he remained seated, choosing to watch the stranger walk away instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han Jisung didn’t believe in love at first sight, at least not until that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was that he had it all wrong. Love at first sight wasn’t what he saw in movies. It wasn’t the love of looks, but the love of knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to fall more and more in love as he got to know the stranger. His imagination wandered into dreaming about sitting in a cafe with him, asking about his day and learning more about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all seemed a bit excessive at first, after all, this was a stranger, but for some reason, this stranger made Jisung want to be bold. Jisung wanted to be the person to take the first step. Would he get tongue-tied and stutter? Probably. Will he probably talk a bit too loud and fast? For sure. Will that hold him back from approaching the stranger? Definitely not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has never seen the stranger on the bus before, and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever see him again. As he watched the stranger step off the bus and walk away, Jisung was watching what could have been his only opportunity to meet him walk away from him, and he refused to let it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before the doors shut, he jumped from his seat and ran out the bus, heading towards where the stranger was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no plan and no idea what to say. The only thing on his mind was the stranger’s back and his hand reaching out to touch his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger turned around and Jisung held back a gasp. Why was he surprised? He was the one to get his attention, so of course he’d look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could listen to that voice for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to think of a good response, but all he could do was laugh nervously. He held onto his own hands and played with his fingers. He felt like he might faint if he kept looking into the stranger’s eyes any longer, but they were practically hypnotizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt himself blush as he took a deep breath and loudly asked his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger slowly smiled, quietly laughing at Jisung’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Minho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han Jisung believed in love at first sight, and it was everything he wanted and more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/jeongminsung">Twitter!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/sosweetie">CuriousCat!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>